falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Horvahd (The Last Sentinel)
|race = Griffin |sex = Male |faction = Dead Boys |statusintro = Alive |accessories = Covered in heavy chains.}} Horvahd, real name Malcom Ironclaw, is a griffin and one of the eight leaders of the Dead Boys. History Background. Malcolm was enslaved by the Grand Pegasus Enclave when they attacked Aldorna, the griffin homeland. The Pegasi used Malcom and most of the griffin populace as slave labor in ore mines. Malcolm's family was killed by the Enclave- his son due to his "useless" infant age and his wife from exhaustion in the mines- and he ended up losing his arms in a mining accident. He was rescued from the slave camps by the griffin resistance. He would fight in the ensuing war between the griffins and Enclave, later called the Aldorna-Enclave Resource War, and acquire cybernetic arms to replace his missing limbs. When the resistance took the name of the Dead Boys, a name that would strike fear into the Enclave, other high ranking leaders of the resistance began assuming the guise of the gods of the griffin pantheon. Malcom took to calling himself Horvahd and even began wearing chains, originally to show his kill tally. When the Enclave were driven from Aldorna, Horvahd helped in the conquest of the surviving population, bringing order to the region. Present Day. Horvahd arrived in Equestria alongside the rest of the Dead Boys. He was sent to Stalliongrad where he tried to peacefully gain access to the radioactive blast sites near the pre-war city. The populace attacked due to an earlier invasion, perpetrated by the Dead Boys in pursuit of Azrael Razorwing. After a fierce battle, Horvahd managed to negotiate a truce with the Stalliongrad populace and proceeded with his task. Following Frost Windchill and Co.'s return to Stalliongrad, he sat alone with the Sentinel and explained the history of the Dead Boys as well as the events of the resource war. Frost is then suddenly attacked by Javahl who has arrived with his own Dead Boys group and reignites the battle between Stalliongrad and the Dead Boys. Horvahd managed to end the conflict fairly quickly but a dozen Stalliongrad ponies were killed. He met with Frost once he recovered partly from his injuries and apologized for Javahl and gave him his own balisong blade, also forcing Javahl to give his own to Frost. He also informed Frost that his body killed and necrotically absorbed two griffin medics they had summoned to heal him. Traits Appearance. Horvahd is a male griffin whose body is covered in heavy chains, restricting his movements somewhat. He would normally be able to fly, but the weight of his burden prevents him from doing so. His arms are cybernetic replacements for the real ones he lost during the pegasi occupation of Aldorna. Abilities. Horvahd is a capable fighter, and his cybernetic limbs likely make him superior in melee combat. His actual compat ability is unknown at the time. Personality. Horvahd is regretful for what he and the rest of the Dead Boys have become. Despite this, he is still devoted to the group, the same people he has fought with for years- a people he cannot bring himself to betray. He is more willing to talk and negotiate with opposing forces, unlike other Dead Boys leaders. Notes *Named himself after Horvahd, The Shackled Judge and God of Pride and Burden. *Prefers to be called by his real name, Malcom. Category:Characters Category:Dead Boys (The Last Sentinel) Category:Griffin Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters (The Last Sentinel)